


【博赫】牢笼

by YootaXiao



Series: Arknights明日方舟 [1]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M, 博赫, 明日方舟 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YootaXiao/pseuds/YootaXiao
Summary: 赫拉格低下头解裤腰上的皮扣，博士微倾身全神贯注地观察眼前的长者，他的将军。
Relationships: 赫拉格/博士
Series: Arknights明日方舟 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	【博赫】牢笼

**Author's Note:**

> *任何与游戏背景相悖的都是私设  
> *扮猪吃老虎的伪·病娇、真·渣博士X心甘情愿被吃的赫叔  
> *关于我流博士：是狼（西伯利亚大尾巴狼（不是

赫拉格低下头解裤腰上的皮扣，博士微倾身全神贯注地观察眼前的长者，他的将军。  
凌乱的长发毫不掩饰赫拉格不容小觑的凌厉气势，尽管是在这么暧昧的场合下，赫拉格的动作依旧保持他作为军人惯有的利落干练，可是落在博士眼中，丝毫没有破坏氛围的怪异感——博士喜欢这样的赫拉格，他沉稳的目光，简单的动作，比起刚才穿得一丝不苟为自己口交更让人兴奋：“将军，我累了，请问我可以看您亲自扩张吗？”  
赫拉格的动作没有停滞，尽管他已经清楚博士的身体并无大碍，但面对博士毫无诚意的借口还是会下意识地关怀“病弱体虚”的君主，他将脱下的衣物整整齐齐地叠放在床头柜上，温和地莞尔道：“您当然可以做任何您想做的，博士。”  
赫拉格的身体并没有他的外表看起来这么苍老，神灵对幻想种的血脉给予了慷慨的庇佑，若非因为源石病，将军的寿命远比博士更加长久。他所拥有的是博士神往的肉体，线条锋利的锁骨、丰满柔软的胸膛以及比例完美的腰腹，比极北棕熊还要强悍的男人如今正剥开他矜持威严的外衣，一步一步走上神坛，将自己献祭给所臣服的君王。  
于是，博士靠坐在床上，歪着头目不转睛地盯着赫拉格——年长的将军一丝不苟地跪在他面前，生涩缓慢地开始扩张。  
赫拉格背对着博士，宽阔的肩背低伏下去，将军常年掩盖在盔甲战袍下的肌肤带着不寻常的苍白，在大小不一的疤痕与破开血肉肌肤而出的黑色结晶的衬托下，犹如被冰雪覆盖的高大嶙峋山脊，在极黑的夜仍是透明冰凉的颜色，无声无息地为他的君主拦下极北血腥凛冽的厉风。  
赫拉格用小臂轻轻拂开自己垂立在双股间的马尾，隐藏在饱满臀间的深壑再无法遮掩独特的风景——紧致的线条难以掩饰，哪怕是大腿根都是肉眼可见的饱满筋肉。博士迫不及待地想要亲手拨开那些仿佛带着坚硬铠甲的肌肉，露出，他想，应该是将军全身最柔软诱人的部位——而赫拉格也确实如他所想。  
赫拉格一手分开自己的臀瓣，小臂上还挂着修剪整齐的马尾，如同被挽起的白玉珠帘，欲拒还迎地献上从不曾被人窥探的隐秘，埋藏在浅色体毛间的性器自然垂下，博士微恼地轻啧一声，将军总能轻松地战胜他，特别是在这些方面。  
赫拉格并未留意到博士的小心思，他的注意力完全集中在身后，骨节分明的两指向两侧推挤臀瓣，在苍白的肌肤上按出明显的印迹，但更加蛊惑人心的是袒露在博士视线中的后穴，浅粉色的褶皱从容不迫地层层铺开，只有最深处的穴口轻微敏感地颤抖翕动暴露了将军潜意识中的不自在。  
这样的将军实在不多见，博士想起前几日在西郊荒山上惊鸿一瞥的红梅。  
“原来将军也会紧张吗？”  
赫拉格顿了顿，原本撑着身体的另一只手捏着拧开的润滑液摸索着探到身后：“人们对于未知的领域总会有些拘谨，我也不例外。”失去手臂的撑扶，赫拉格的肩成为上半身最主要的支撑点，这样倒是更方便了博士的欣赏，他饶有兴趣地看着赫拉格将细长的瓶口抵着后穴口——博士并不打算告诉长者正确的使用方法，很明显，这个方法更让人心动。  
透明液体尽数涌了出来，一部分挤进了闭塞的后穴，但更多无法进入的液体顺着肌肤迅速淌了下去，沿着大腿内侧的肌肤、沿着软肉涌上阴茎，还有些更是直接滴滴答答地落在床单上，好像已经被直接肏烂了一样。  
“将军，需要我提供帮助吗？”博士意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，赫拉格对于自己突然地狼狈丝毫不显窘迫，他轻轻笑了笑，放下少了一半的润滑液：“您只需享受就行了，其他的，可以暂时先交给我。”  
赫拉格将食指一点一点探入后穴，尽管有润滑液的帮助，这对从未尝试过的将军仍是不小的挑战，他不自觉地屏住呼吸，只有在食指进入穴道的动作停止时才会从鼻腔深处发出低沉短促的气声，听起来就像是压抑至极的喘息。后穴内的异物感越发明显，湿热的肠道蠕动挤压着没入两个指节的食指，本能地想要将它挤出去，想要排泄却无能为力而导致的小幅度的肌肉痉挛让赫拉格体会到莫名的快感——成熟甚至苍老的大脑正在思考接下来的步骤，然而被激起性欲的身体却越发亢奋地想要冲破理性的枷锁。赫拉格闭上眼集中精力，试图平息有些紊乱的呼吸节奏。  
“您看起来很喜欢，但您太紧张了，将军。”博士摘下手套的手冷不丁地从身后摸上赫拉格的腹部，将军没有躲闪，于是博士顺利地触碰到那些紧绷的肌肉。冰凉的手指贴在温热的肌肤上，顺着块状之间的沟壑游走，赫拉格迅速地适应这种陌生微妙的感觉，他深吸一口气，任由博士展现不加遮掩的兴致。  
博士明显感觉到指腹下的肌肉迅速隆起又很快恢复原状，肌肤细密的纹理清晰地擦过他的指尖，将表皮下血液的涌动更加强烈地传递过来——他在这一刻，彻底地将传奇的骏鹰从云端拽下凡尘，高贵的英灵被他锋利的獠牙咬住脆弱的咽喉，完全地折服于他的手中。  
“您真是太美好了，将军。”  
博士俯下身亲吻赫拉格尾椎的那块矿石结晶，食指大小的菱形晶体顺着尾椎末端的骨骼而出，刚好卡在马尾的根部，似乎是特意为赫拉格那让人羡慕的优雅尾部点缀的珍宝。有几缕尾发从赫拉格的小臂滑下，粘在他濡湿的臀部，将原本就浅淡的马尾发丝裹上一层透明的晶莹。  
轻柔的动作并未带来明显的疼痛，然而赫拉格没有料到博士的举措，动作仍稍有停滞：“博士，心急可吃不了热豆腐。”  
“我只是想坐近些，将军您也知道，我眼神不大好。”博士坐直身子，放下手便开始一本正经地胡说八道，他看不见赫拉格的表情，却听见长者轻笑一声，食指略一用力便完全进入自己的后穴中——有什么尖锐的东西擦过指腹。  
博士注意到赫拉格小幅度地颤抖了一下：“将军？”  
“……怎么了，博士？”赫拉格的答复明显有些迟疑，博士的目光扫过还深埋穴中的手指，穴口被挤出的润滑液亮得出奇诱人，偶尔还会吹出小小的泡沫。“让我猜猜，”博士按捺不住地伸出手，摩挲赫拉格的食指与穴口的交接处，黏稠的液体只需稍一用力就会溢出，“您摸到前列腺了，对吗？”  
赫拉格甫一开口就险些岔了气，博士的手指正顺着他的食指与穴口的缝隙蛮横地挤了进来。容纳第二根手指并不是什么苦难的事情，然而赫拉格尚未适应就又被强行增添双倍的刺激，这让长年禁欲的长者多少有些吃不消：“慢点、博士。”他仓促地开口，带着喘息的尾音微微上扬，博士好像发现了什么新奇的东西，手指在狭窄潮热的穴肉间揉压，直至探到一小粒形状分明的结晶——那小粒结晶不偏不倚地长在肉壁并不明显的凸起上。  
“将军，您知道它长在这里吗？”博士变本加厉地挤弄敏感的腺体，在柔嫩的穴肉内长出的矿石结晶，平日没有触碰的可能自然没什么感觉，只是如今突然被粗鲁野蛮地对待，让赫拉格在疼痛中品味到不同寻常的快感：“不知道、您…似乎很喜欢。”赫拉格用短促快速的发音掩盖喉咙深处的战栗，他还不习惯主动叫出来，尽管他乐于享受。  
因此，回答博士的是一声又一声沉重急促的呼吸，带着紧闭的唇齿间湿润的喘息，仿佛是最隐秘无声的邀约。  
“您一点感觉都没有吗？如果我进来，它会让我受伤吗？”博士的动作和问话还在继续，赫拉格闭上眼，索性抽出自己的手指撑着身子任由博士的动作：“它或许正等着您来发现。您不会受伤的，如果您不喜欢，或者可以取掉它。”这个姿势让赫拉格稍微好受了些，他配合着张开腿，于是博士借机插入了第二根手指：“我很喜欢，将军，我会替您把它尖锐的表面磨平。”  
赫拉格不认为这是依靠手指或者其他部位就可以做到的事情，但这个问题没什么意义，他不打算细究，至少，他们俩还有些时间。  
相对于赫拉格自己的循序渐进，博士的扩张显得粗暴焦躁，当赫拉格的后穴足以容纳三指时，他就迫切地想要进入，再次挺立的阴茎在赫拉格湿漉漉的穴口胡乱地戳刺，拍打出淋淋的水声：“将军，请您满足我。”  
“您真像个毛头小子，”赫拉格笑着扶住博士的肩，漂亮的浅色长发随着他低头的姿势蜻蜓点水般亲吻博士的眼睑，“我当然会好好地满足您，我的君主。”


End file.
